LONG BEFORE WE MET
by topinambour
Summary: Waking up with your superior in bed might compromise her new job. But it's no use crying over spilled milk; now Cassie Prince must try keep this secret at all cost: this means obviously avoiding the foul mouthed captain Levi. Can't risk him recalling anything right? WRONG! Levi remembers all, but the face, and he is resolute in finding her...but not for the reason she might think.
1. Chapter 1

**LONG BEFORE WE MET**

 **chapter 1-one thing leads to another**

The sun filtered through the tattered curtains, creating a red hue of light in the small, but cozy chamber. Two creatures were sleeping soundly in the cramped area that defined the bed, limbs intertwined until nobody could make out where one began and the other finished. Everything looked seemingly peaceful, in precise kilter. Almost too perfect.

Groaning at the feel of the heavy weight that formed a mighty carcass around her, Cassie shuffled her body around, in a futile attempt of gaining a fraction of freedom in the process. She wiggled and focused her weight oh her feet, trying to glide along the bed sheets out of the cocoon of warmth, but it seemed that nature had other plans, for a heavy arm slid around her robust body, encircling her rounded waist. 'Well, no way out it seems' she thought, gnawing on her lip . She gently skimmed her velvety pads around the arm nailing her to the bed, slithering them in irregular patterns along the smooth hot skin. She suddenly stopped her ministrations for a few minutes, trying to decipher why in the world were she spread along her bed with another man. Widening her eyes as memories of last night flooded her, Cassie slammed her head on the mattress and exhaled. So much for not wanting to sleep with an acquaintance. Alcohol does extraordinaire things it seems.

Shrugging, for the deed was done, she resumed the gentle movement of the stranger's arm. Besides being pretty sure that the companion was someone she knew, Cassandra didn't have a clue besides that. She obviously intended to find wanted to turn sideways and see whom it belonged to, but due to constricted breathing space, thought against it. Well, the thick, coarse hair indicated that it was a guy. So much for keeping her lesbian deceitful reputation. Being overweight in the scouts legion was something unheard of. Everyone here was fit and trained for battle, even Armin, one of the most feminine guys on the team. Now, he was as bright as a button, but the guy was lean and muscular. Not as brawny as the others but still enough to make Ney, her perv best friend drool.

She and her friend worked in the kitchen. Before wall Rose was patched by that hot-tempered titan boy Eren, Cassie and Ney had been wandering aimlessly though in the confinements of wall Sina. Doing all kind of little jobs anywhere they could find. The first couple of weeks they had worked in the bakery. Or at least she had. Ney was terrible at cooking but had immediate talent in decorations and was quite inventive and resourceful. She also had a brilliant mind and dreamed of being part of the strategy committee one day. Too bad she was also overweight. At 5 feet 2 and 144 pounds she had no way of keeping herself up on those gear-whatever machines. And that was a necessity.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Cassie shifted a little trying to gain some leverage,but the muscled arm just kept tugging her closer. Damn she didn't know how she had landed such a catch. Mostly men leered at her. Unlike Ney,who had broad shoulders, so the uniform did nothing to flatter her figure, Cassie's weight was distributed on her boobs and ass. They still called her fatso though. Ney had turned a deaf ear to her own insults but jabbed anyone at the back on their neck when they dared insult Cassie. It was eerie and sweet. She was selfless. Too bad nobody realized that.

Cassie pondered upon her memories regarding last night and managed a grimace . Things hadn't gone according to plan, to say the least, one thing led to another escalating in progressive steps until they were all naked and flustered. Not due to embarrassment, of course. Well almost all of them.

Ney, the pervy creep was somewhere downstairs, probably rubbing her hands together in excitement and happiness. Although she refused to drink with the others... at second thought, Cassie didn't even bloody know what the hell was she doing here, for she was nice and all...but too nice. Better to shake the thoughts you don't want to dwell over. Ney had probably arranged everything. She has always had that twisted fantasy a one night stand. Hated them but still wanted to hook people up. It was endearing, in a creepy, suspicious way. 'Wait, scratch that...' Cassie smiled grimly. She had arranged this. The sneaky bitch. She recalled jagged images of her handing them a big box of condoms along with something that sounded like "pleasure is not a game". So much for originality. But she had grinned sheepishly. Not so bold after all.

Anyways, excitement was seeping away thinking of her friend, not the way you wanted to start a day after a sleepless night of incessant..."activities". She closed her eyes, attempting to catch her z's, but jerked her body forward in realization dawned over.

SHE WAS IN BED...WITH A MAN. Well fudge. She had been laying in bed with a stranger for the pas half an hour stroking his arm! Not wanting to delay her immediate need to leave she slowly, but steadily pried him calloused fingers off her belly. Peeling them off her skin sent jolts of electricity through her body and she tried not to sigh at the loss of warmth. Free at last, she glanced at the clock. It was already 5 o'clock in the morning. She had to prepare breakfast AND get away from the stranger. Gathering her discarded clothes from the floor, Cassie inched closer to the door, then came to a halt. Maybe a sneak peek couldn't hurt . Just a little glance. Nothing more. By the feel of his body, she knew that he was ripped, but nothing prepared her for the sight she saw. Captain Rivaille was sprawled naked on the mattress. his glistening pecs and abs standing out in their glory. She blinked again, unable to hide her astonishment. How in the world had she gotten him in bed in the first place? Oh, the alcohol. BUT that didn't justify it totally. She had to tell Ney about it. She probably already knew, but if someone found out she would be in mighty trouble.

So gathering her wits, she paced to the door, and, as soon as she was out, began running like the devil. She had to talk to Ney. And fast. She might have just compromised their chance at a home.

...

Levi heard footsteps retreating , but made nothing out of it. After years of sleepless nights, he had become accustomed to living off 4 hours of slumber, but something was wrong. He cracked a lid open and glanced at the fuzzy image of the clock. He could barely decipher a coiled number, but the arch of a '5' was unmistakable. He patted the still warm sheets beside him. His hands lingering on the tattered material. What the hell had he done?

...

 **HIIIII GUYS! First of all, I DO NOT OWN, Shinjeki no kyojin. The only elements entitled to moi are my characters (Cassandra and Ney) and the unfurling plot. This is my first story and I really hope you enjoy it. I apologize for any mistakes, and all critiques are welcome. I am aiming to improve after all. I don't know how I will be updating, but I do intend to bring pleasure to those around me. SOOO yeah! That's it I guess.**

 **Like and Review! I really want to know what you guys think! :))))**


	2. just thinking

**LONG BEFORE WE MET**

 **chapter 2-Just** **thinking**

 **HEY YA ALL! I'm back. Couldn't stay away it seems, but damn am I happy to be here. Thank you for reviewing guys I really** **appreciate the nice comments. They truly made my day better. I threw my fists up in the air and screamed in victory as if evil had been defeated. Truly. AAAAAAND, I'm not saying this like a snob under disguise:)))) So yeah, enjoy, read and review!**

 **PS: In this chapter there is some cursing and mild sexual references. It is not something like : "WOW! oh goodie, PORN!" But enough to make some people uncomfortable. Keep in mind that the story is T-rated. For further chapters that might require more explicit content, I will add additional fragments of the story in a M-rated spectrum.**

 **ANYWAYS. Here we go**

Cassie hollered through the hall, the screams reverberating though the empty space with the obvious intent of announcing breakfast. At 6 AM the building was still eerie quiet, the only tactile sounds being the one of the too jolly birds; so much for a happy day. She skittered along the polished tiles and marble repeating the same sentence over and over until her throat get sore and achy.

She hated this part of the job, well, she loathed running in general. But that AND waking grumpy scouts to break their fast, well that was a big No-no. Their rude remarks were always fresh and foul in the mornings. They did apologise for it later after refreshing their deplorable state, but they still stung on a somewhat profound level. She just wish she were able to put laxatives in their meals every morning, but she couldn't bear if some of them were injured by fighting the titans with this condition levelling down their boost of energy.

Not being the only one didn't give her any leverage to handing the job over. It was either her or Ney, and well her friend would have the hall up in no time with her cuss words. She cursed like a biker and was very inventive, by melding two or more languages to create new 'delicious combinations' as she would call them. Not that she actually knew any languages besides Italian, which was her childhood feat although her not having any such roots. All the sleepy individuals would slam their door open, especially the juvenile population, and start retaliating with whatever they could conjure at the moment.

She knew that because Ney had once offered to assist her in completing this chore. Well, let's say that things hadn't gone very smoothly.

-Flashback-

 _"WAKE UP SHIT-HEADS" Ney banged on one's_ _door with a frypan so hard, that the wood actually dented due to the force the teflon covered utensil._

 _"Take your fucking head out of your ass and start moving!'". She paused little to gather her thoughts and rubbed her chin between her forefinger and index one. Her face lightened up as another row of offensive words sprung from her mouth._

 _At the harassment, several scouts sprinted out of their room, clothes creased and tattered, stopping right before her and pounding their heart with their right fist, while their other one was gingerly placed at the back of their lower stomach. Ney smiled in appreciation and rumpled their head affectionately._

 _"Go on lads" her mouth curved up, the dimples just below her mouth showing "Fill up your skinny bones, before the others dive in it like in a loch. Ya' all know the lassies fancy a nice strong arm to hang on" She winked. They laughed, husky noises that made her eyes sparkle, and skittered along the exit in search of the kitchen. Taking a nice deep breath she screamed and banged a couple more doors._

 _Now everyone out there might think 'Soooooo, what's the problem? She seems to do a pretty terrific job' . Well my dear readers, I'm afraid this is where the trouble begins._

 _Ney, sensing that her announcement was getting thoughtfully ignored, she doubled her efforts and even stumbled upon the room of a few, unlucky enough to leave they door unlocked, wait, scratch that. The superiors deemed mandatory that the cadets leave their doors devoid of key, so all of the poor souls_ _out there were unfortunate to fall prey under Ney's ministrations._

 _She loudly approached the bed and swiftly pulled the covers off a very naked, very asleep lad. 'Oh lovely' she thought rolling her eyes. She sighed and got to work. After coiling the thin blanket and simulating a rope out of it, the lass started 'whipping' the boy, not with the much required force, but just enough for him to feel a sting and drift out of slumber. Instead, he shifted a little around and let out a loud, long moan, his face painted with contentment. As if that wasn't_ _enough, he shuffled closer to where the Ney-contraption had came from._

 _"OH CRAP!" Ney said out loud. And quickly dropped the blanked as though it had burned her. She then thought for a couple of moments and curled her mouth in a devious smirk._

 _"Darlin'..." She sing-songed "If you...by any chance fancy for other people to know..your...peculiar interests as one might call them. I strongly advise you to get your ugly pimply ass in row." Nothing. Wow, this guy was really dead to the world._

 _Sensing a curious glance_ _eloping her, she turned her head to the side, noticing a horrified scout that kept shifting his eyes from Ney to his companion._

 _She tilted her head and motioned him closer with her eyebrows. Once he was in an acceptable proximity, she whispered with a conspirator air "Be careful with that now. If you let your stance down with that one, you might have the pleasure to find a hand down your pants sooner, rather than later"._

 _He jerked back, pale and quivering, but Ney only batted had eyelashes for effects and strode towards the door. Halting her step, she turned her rotated her head sideways and added "Take care of that will ya' lad" She jerked her head toward the heap on the still occupied bed "I'm sure he's exhausted after pulling on the string all night. No wander he can't get enough of it" looking at his crouch for emphasis she stepped out and as soon as she spotted Cassie who looked as if she had swallowed a toad._

 _"What?" she inquired, hands thrust in the air._

 _"Nothing" Cassie mumbled marching away from the 'crime scene' "Fudging nothing"._

End of flashback-

She cringed at the memory. Having been at the other side of the door and not actually engaging in the conversation hadn't been exactly comforting. The deed was done, but the least she could do was take up that job and make sure such things don't happen though Erwin had been amused and had applauded Ney for her approach, the way her friend's eyebrows had hit her widow's peak hairline at Levi's dark gaze had been her last straw of patience. A beating awaited her dear, AMIE .

Little did she know that Levi's face had cracked with one of those rare smiles and Ney had even been rewarded with a gruff and unpracticed laugh. Having been to anxious and hasty in her leave, Cassie has missed it.

She huffed and shoved a few bangs of her russet hair out of her face. She had always felt attracted to Levi from the moment she had seen him. Not that he noticed her in any way. She was quiet and subdued, whereas Ney was outgoing and loud.

But she knew that Ney had more demons than she let on. She had never told her anything about her past. Whenever Cas asked, she waved them away deeming them unimportant. Her shoulders sagged , but, remembering that she was on the job, Cassie squared her shoulders and knocked at each door, trying gingerly to wake them before Ney lost her patience and came marching right through their feeble and worn oak doors.

Her thoughts kept drifting to Levi, if he found out what would he do? ' _Maybe I should force him to take responsibility for his deeds_ ' something from within her stated, but she quickly brushed it off, saying that it was childish, although an ember of it still lingered in her soul, taking root.

 **Soooooooooo here is the end of the second chapter. Things are not quite what they seem right? Wrong? Only time will tell. Please review and tell me ht you think. All critiques are welcome!**

 **XD**


End file.
